


The Jacket

by ack



Series: Jughead x Reggie [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I love how this turned out, M/M, prompt, reghead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: At Riverdale High, Reggie is known for being really self-absorbed, and Jughead is known for not really liking anyone. The thing is, this so called knowledge doesn’t ring true.Or the one where Jughead ends up with Reggie's jacket





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"hi i love ur fics!! heres a reghead prompt: reggie lets jughead wear his varisty jacket" ___

At Riverdale High, Reggie is known for being really self-absorbed, and Jughead is known for not really liking anyone. The thing is, this so called knowledge doesn’t ring true.

Reggie is a guy that doesn’t know how to show why he likes a person. He brags he can get chicks, but inside he is afraid to really get attached to anyone. He loves the chase, but he is afraid of getting hurt all at the same time.

Jughead is full of himself in a way, too. He is perfectly independent, and doesn’t need anyone. He even thinks he doesn’t want anyone.

It starts between these two lone-wolves as a kind of odd friendship.

Reggie sits down across from Jughead as he is writing and slides him a burger. Jughead looks up, but Reggie is on his phone, paying Jughead no attention. Jughead eyes the burger suspiciously, but eats it anyways.

It goes on like this for a while, Reggie buying Jughead burgers so that he isn’t alone, and Jughead bugging Reggie with light conversation every once in a while.

“Do you put mustard on your burger?” he asks Reggie one time when he sees the yellow substance in question on Reggie’s thumb.

“Yeah, so?” Reggie replies, licking it off the digit. He passes Jughead the mustard, “you would like it,” he nods at the mustard, and Jughead reluctantly adds it.

“You’re crazy,” he says, then takes a bite. He hums at the taste before narrowing his eyes at Reggie, “you’re right,” he says reluctantly, then points at Reggie, “this time.”

Ever since that first moment of give and take, the two boys feel their walls break down and start a banter whenever they meet up at Pops.

It extends to happening at school, too.

The past snarky comments have turned to teasing between friends, and they even nudge each other in the shoulders as they pass each other.

At first there is talk around the school of why the jock has let up on bugging the writer, until it becomes the norm.

After a while, the gang starts to think it might be more, but no one asks, not wanting to disturb what was going on between the two.

It all gets confirmed for them anyways, when Jughead is spotted in the stands of the next big home game, smiling wide with Reggie’s jacket on, trying to get others to believe it is just so his player can have an easier time spotting him.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
